


Blue with Envy

by Shade_Wilson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Wilson/pseuds/Shade_Wilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter asks Hank about his relationship with Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue with Envy

**Author's Note:**

> look at me. still trying to make hankpeter raise.

“So, you and Raven...you used to be a thing?” Peter asked in a casual tone, not looking away from the tv from where he and his boyfriend Hank (was it too early to call him his boyfriend? Peter couldn’t tell. They had only been dating for a few weeks.) where watching tv. 

Hank looked away from the tv and at the younger mutant. “Who told you?” 

“Scott. But considering Scott’s an untrustworthy asshole, I’m not sure I believe it.” Peter broke his gaze from the tv took look at Hank. “So is it true?” 

Hank shrugged. “We may have...had small flirtation over the years but nothing serious. Why, does that bother you?” 

“Me? Bothered? Pfft, no way.” Peter looked back at the tv, trying to keep a neutral expression on his face. 

“You’re not jealous are you?” Hank furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Why would I be jealous of an extremely sexy naked blue lady would could transform into anyone, who could transform into your wildest fantasy?” 

“And who’s to say you’re not my wildest fantasy?” Hank asked seriously. A dark blush rose to Peter’s skin but chose to ignore it. 

“She could make herself look like me….” 

Hank shook his head. “I would be able to tell it wasn’t you.” 

Peter raised an eyebrow. “How?” 

“She may able to imitate how you look and how you speak, but she’ll never be able to imitate how annoying you are.” Hank grinned. 

Peter’s suspicious expression turned into a smile. “You’re an asshole, you know that?” 

Hank nodded, pulling Peter in for a kiss.


End file.
